1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing plate for use in a film end drawing device for drawing an end of a film wound in a patrone, and it relates to the film drawing device using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A film end drawing device for use in drawing one end of a film wound in a patrone out of a film entrance of the patrone is disclosed by Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Sho 55(1980)-35353, for example.
As is seen from the gazette, the film end drawing device comprises a pair of flexible, strip-like, first and second drawing plates and a sound detecting means. After the tip ends of both of the drawing plates are inserted in a film entrance of the patrone, the first drawing plate is inserted into the patrone, and then a spool of the patrone is rotated in a film winding direction. When a sound generated as a tip end of the film passes through the tip end of the second drawing plate is detected by the detecting means, the rotation of the spool is stopped. Then, the spool is reversed in a film rewinding direction and then the second drawing plate is inserted into the patrone to hold the tip end portion of the film in sandwich relation between the two drawing plates. Sequentially, both of the drawing plates are pulled out of the patrone to draw the tip end portion of the film from the film entrance.
However, it is hard for the drawing plates used with this type of film end drawing device to reliably hold the film in sandwich relation between their opposite surfaces when the film is held in sandwich relation therebetween. In addition, when the both drawing plates are drawn out from the patrone, the film held in sandwich relation between the opposite surfaces of the drawing plates sometimes slips over both of the drawing plates, so there may be cases in which the film cannot be drawn out reliably.
Also, this type of film end drawing device requires two drawing plates and those drawing plates are required to be actuated separately which complicates the structure and the control of the film end drawing device. Further, this type of film drawing device requires the sound detecting means as well, thus providing the disadvantage of increasing costs as a whole.
On the other hand, in order to eliminate the disadvantages involved in the above-described drawing plates and the film end drawing device, another type of film end drawing device has been proposed, as disclosed by Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Sho 54(1979)-81837, for example.
This film end drawing device uses a drawing plate having a surface to which an adhesive is applied. The drawing plate is inserted into the patrone to allow the film in the patrone to adhere to the film drawing plate via the adhesive, and then the drawing plate is drawn out together with the film, so as to draw the tip end of the film from the film entrance.
However, with this constructed device, every time the drawing plate is drawn out of the patrone, the drawing plate and the tip end portion of the film (which is adhesive bonded to the drawing plate) must be cut, as described in the above said gazette. Thus, the drawing plate is not reusable. In addition, the drawing plate, when inserted in the patrone, may stick to a shading member of a cloth assembled in the film entrance of the patrone, so as to hinder the drawing plate from being smoothly inserted in or drawn out of the patrone, or so as to cause the shading member to be removed from the film entrance.